the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Mary, The Duchess of Barclay de Folly
Princess Mary, was a Welsh Princess and an extended member of the Royal Family. Mary was the youngest sister of Grand Duke Charles I of Lithuania and Margaret, The Countess of Gloucester. Mary's descendants would later _ Earl of Medford who became Lord Chamberlin under King William V, and for his subsequnt two daughters, Lady Louise Worcester-Scott, who became Queen of Halland, and Lady Alice Worcester-Scott who was the mother of the famed Princess Anatasia of Albany. Early Life Born Mary Adelaide Julia she was a Welsh Princess, being a great-granddaughter of Queen Anne I of Wessex through her second son, The Prince George, The Duke of Worcester. Mary was born at Kent Palace her father was Prince James of Worcester, the younger son of The Prince George, The Duke of Worcester and his wife Princess Henrietta of Anjou, and her mother was Princess Caroline of Carthage, the illegitimate daughter of King Philip of Macedonia. She was her parents youngest child and third daughter. Mary’s older siblings were: Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret and Prince Charles. When Mary was a child, her father left Wessex to become a vampire. His family pleaded with him not to go, and dispute having been a Counsellor of State nothing would persuade the Prince’s mind. James moved to move Bohemia which at the time his aunt was the Queen-Consort. He took his eldest daughter with her, hoping to find her a suitable marriage Match. Mary and her family were left to fend for themselves. Her mother continued to preform duties on behalf of the Crown as a source of income, but as the family were not trusted in Royal circles they duties she was given were few. Thus, even though of Royal Blood the family were left improverished, even to the extent that Caroline relied on funding from her younger half-brother King Philip V of Macedonia. It wasn’t until The Crown Prince George took an interest in the family that their fortunes began to change. The Crown Prince took up responsibility for the children, as he thought it unfit that male-line descendants and Royals should rely on funding from foreign countries. The Crown Prince made sure Prince Charles was educated well at a Private school along side of the then, The Prince William, The Duke of Uxbridge, and provided tutors for Mary and Margaret. He even personally tutored Mary and her older sister Margaret in music. Life Mary married Francis, The Duke of Barclay de Folly. He was a Macedonian Nobleman, but a descendant of King Alexander the Great, through his youngest daughter. Francis’ family were rich landowners _. The couple would have two children together: *Prince Adolphus Charles Alexander Louis Barclay de Folly * Princess Victorica Mary Louise Olga Caroline Barclay de Folly When Francis suddenly went ill, it was decided that the family would move back to Wessex. Mary bought the aging Syon House in Essex and the pair quickly went about refurbishing the estate. Issue